


The Master of Bag End

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he becomes the new master of Bag End, Frodo feels he can never measure up to Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2007 to celebrate the joint birthdays of Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0004cx4p/)

To anyone who visits here, Bag End looks just as it always has. There are no visible changes, nothing out of place. It is the same as it was when you left it, with one exception. Now it is only a house, not the home it was when you lived here with me. You said there would always be a Baggins living under the hill, and you made sure your prediction would come true. So there is a new Master of Bag End, but in his mind and heart, he will always be just a pale imitation of the original.


End file.
